1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power switching system, a computer system and a reboot controlling method thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to a power switching system, a computer system and a reboot controlling method applied in the system capable of easily removing a power signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of science and technology, types and styles of modern electronic products become increasingly diverse. Meanwhile, modern electronic products are designed to be compact. Therefore, currently a thin tablet type computer system has been developed. However, in known prior arts, in order to keep the structure of a conventional tablet computer in a compact size, its battery is usually built-in and non-pluggable. Consequently, if the software or hardware structure of the tablet computer has a serious problem which results in malfunction, the user is unable to perform global reset by removing the power source to try to solve the problem. The user has to send the tablet computer to a professional maintenance center, at where a maintenance technician could disassemble the casing of the tablet computer to remove the battery. The user cannot perform a simple trouble shooting task to the tablet computer, which is very time-consuming and labor-intensive to the user; meanwhile, the maintenance cost of the maintenance technician would be increased as well.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel power switching system, a computer system and a reboot controlling method thereof, such that the user can easily remove the power supply of the computer system to perform a simple trouble-shooting task, so as to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.